The present disclosure, as currently understood, generally relates to the field of vehicle seats and in particular to vehicle seats that may be folded and their method of manufacture and construction.
It is generally known to provide a vehicle seat that can fold and stow, that can fold and tumble, and that can do both. There remains a continuing need to provide a vehicle seat with greater flexibility and adjustability. In particular, there remains a continuing need to provide a vehicle seat that can stow in a smaller space.